Estaba presa en un mundo vacío
by Nieves JS
Summary: El recordar aquel día, cuando nos encontrábamos caminando en los alrededores, tan solo me hace pensar en alterar las agujas del reloj hacia atrás, para poder revertir el pasado que no puedo ni quiero olvidar.


2 de Noviembre del 2015, ha pasado exactamente un año desde tu partida.

 _Digimon no me pertenece y el titulo de este Fic tampoco, es parte de la letra de Butterfly en Portugués, solíamos escucharla juntos._

* * *

 _ **«Después de un sueño casi interminable, estaba presa en un mundo vacío»**_

* * *

Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa, los momentos que estuvimos juntos. Aquellos minutos que eran eternos para mí. Las risas de mis compañeras no me importaban. Prefería estar contigo que con amigas, porque eras uno de los pocos que me entendía.

Exactamente un año ha pasado. Te extraño, mucho más de lo que creo. Solía encerrarme en mi habitación, pensando por qué había pasado. Golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared para despertar de la pesadilla en la que vivía cada día; aún lo hago.

Intentaba entretenerme pero, casi todo lo que hacía me recordaba a ti. El simple hecho de caminar, sin la calidez a mi lado, me deprimía. Me negaba ir a clases, no quería sentarme sola, sin ti.

El recordar aquel día, cuando nos encontrábamos caminando en los alrededores con nuestros amigos, me hace pensar en querer volver y abrazarte para que aquello no sucediera. Estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle, hasta que sentí el brazo de Iori impidiéndome seguir caminando hacia delante, para poder cruzar por aquella senda peatonal. Mis oídos dieron paso a los gritos de la gente. Recuerdo el «¡NO!» de Daisuke. Había dirigido mi mirada hacia la avenida, un cuerpo se encontraba tirado en el suelo y un amigo nuestro intentaba hacerte reaccionar. La gente gritando que llame a una ambulancia, y el simple tacto de una mano posada en mi hombro, provocaba un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración se cortaba, mi corazón latía como nunca había hecho antes, provocando que algunas punzadas me ataquen. Anteriormente llevaba mis manos detrás de mi espalda, unidas entre sí, ahora caían al lado de mi cuerpo, como si los músculos hubieran dejado de funcionar. Mis ojos se encontraban abiertos y las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer mis mejillas y comencé a temblar, como un niño queriendo salir corriendo de su peor miedo.

Cuando al fin pude mover mis brazos, los llevé a mi cabeza queriendo creer que esto no estaba pasando. Miyako me miró junto a Ken y me apartaron un poco, sabían que podía darme un ataque en cualquier momento. Sé que lo habían hecho por mi propio bien.

Me dejé llevar a casa, ya que no podía reaccionar a los hechos. Unos días pasaron, me contaban que estabas en el hospital, que habías despertado. Me dijeron que querías verme, yo aún no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Hasta cierto día en donde terminó todo.

Me arrepiento de haberte ido a visitar por primera vez ese día, hace un año, un 2 de noviembre cualquiera en donde presentía algo. Cambiamos palabras, platicamos un rato hasta que decidí dejar pasar a tu hermano, ya que él quería hablarte. Apenas unos minutos después de haber salido de la habitación y haberme sentado junto a tu madre, escuchamos tu nombre en un grito desgarrador. Provino de aquel que había entrado a verte: Yamato.

Sabía lo que significaba, lo había presentido anteriormente. Me hundí en el llanto como nunca lo había hecho, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos. Tu madre me abrazó y lloró junto a mí; ella tenía una calidez parecida a lo tuya… el abrazo provocó que yo comenzara a gritar en negación a tu despedida.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada en mi cama, escribiendo. Últimamente lo he hecho. He comenzado a escribir y leer a fines de diciembre; encontré un lugar en dónde desahogarme sin llorar ni lastimarme.

¿Recuerdas cuando encontraste mi cuaderno? ¿Aquel en donde se encontraba una historia relacionada a un mundo que mi cabeza había creado de pequeña? Quería golpearte, con cariño, cuando te encontré detrás mío y me preguntaste _«¿qué es esto?»_. Al final terminé sonriendo cuando me contaste que te gustaba, que querías que lo siguiera al menos para que tú lo leas. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo seguido cuando estabas presente…

Hace once meses que no voy a visitarte, no tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Para dejarte algunas flores o quedarme hablando con la nada en un cementerio, creyendo que me estarás escuchando en donde sea que estés ahora.

Te extraño, Takeru. Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, como antes.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a **ShadowLights** , no solo por haber hecho el gran trabajo de Beta, si no, por ser una de las personas que me sacó de aquel poso depresivo con el Fic Ironía. En realidad, quiero agradecer a toda la página en general y a ustedes, queridos lectores.

 _No importa que no te hayas despedido, en dónde sea que estés en estos momentos, deseo decirte que te quiero un montón, Bran._


End file.
